Der Zusammenhalt einer Gemeinschaft
by Snowflake21
Summary: Es geht um den Zusammenhalt und das Reisen der Gemeinschaft. Sie müssen nicht nur gefährliche Kämpfe bestehen, sondern auch lernen, einander zu vertrauen. Natürlich spielt auch die Liebe eine Rolle, aber auch eine uralte Prophezeiung kommt ins Spiel...
1. Prolog

Titel: Der Herr der Ringe – Der Zusammenhalt einer Gemeinschaft

Autor: Snowflake

Disclaimer: Alle originalen Herr der Ringe Charaktere gehören Tolkien; Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

Zeitlinie: beginnt kurz vor dem Konzil von Elrond

Zusammenfassung: Es geht um den Zusammenhalt und das Reisen der Gemeinschaft. Sie müssen nicht nur gefährliche Kämpfe bestehen, sondern auch lernen, einander zu vertrauen. Natürlich spielt auch die Liebe eine Rolle, aber auch eine uralte Prophezeiung kommt ins Spiel…und bestimmt so manche Leben…

formale Bemerkungen:  
- kursive Sätze Erinnerungen, Träume oder zur Betonung  
- Sätze in ‚ ‚-Zeichen Gedanken

Feedback: Ist sehr erwünscht, da es meine erste Story ist und ich nicht so weiß, wie sie so ist

Der Herr der Ringe - Der Zusammenhalt einer Gemeinschaft

Prolog

25. Oktober 3018 im Dritten Zeitalter

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, der auf eine schrecklich stürmische Nacht folgte. Nicht eine einzige Wolke konnte man am Himmel ausmachen…man sah nur die Sonne. Die Sonne, wie sie den Tau von den kalten Nächten auf den Blättern und Blumen schmolz.

Und doch, dieser Tag sollte die Geschichte einer ganzen Welt bestimmen…das Leben neuner Personen, die Mittelerde retten sollen…_wenn sie es schaffen_.

Denn ob sie es schaffen sollen, hing ganz von dem Zusammenhalt eben dieser Personen ab.

Doch können sich völlig verschiedene Charaktere Mut und Hoffnung geben? Können sie einander vertrauen? Werden sie gegen- oder miteinander kämpfen?

Sind Elb und Zwerg fähig, sich zu vertragen? Die uralte, und trotzdem noch bestehende, Kluft zu schließen? Oder gar zu überwinden?

Werden Mensch und Zauberer nicht aneinander vorbeireden?

Wird der Ringträger, wer immer es auch sein mag, volle Unterstützung seiner Gefährten bekommen?

Oder wird Verrat Überhand gewinnen und die Gemeinschaft, und somit ganz Mittelerde zerstören?

All dies, wird sich nur im Verlaufe der Zeit entscheiden…denn darauf, hat nur das Schicksal Einfluss…


	2. Eine verhänginsvolle Entscheidung?

Noch ein kleiner Hinweis im Bezug auf die hier verwendeten Namen: Ich hab' die irgendwo mal im Internet gefunden..., nicht dass ihr denkt, dass ich mir die selber ausgedacht hab'.  
Laerdîr Sommermann  
Mornion Schwarzer Sohn

Ich würd' mich freuen, wenn ihr ein paar Reviews hinterlässt. Bitte!

Kapitel 1

Eine verhängnisvolle Entscheidung ?

Jahr 3019 D.Z. , ca. 3Wochen vor dem Konzil

„Was? Wieso darf er? Wieso nicht ich?", hallte durch die Stille des Palastes von König Thranduil Oropherion im Düsterwald.

Der Düsterwald war früher bekannt unter dem Namen „ Der Große Grünwald". Doch dies war nun Vergangenheit, und soll hier nicht mehr erzählt werden.

König Thranduil sah seinen zweitältesten Sohn, der seine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren wollte, grimmig und entnervt an. Schon seit Stunden führten er und seine sieben Söhne schon diese Diskussion, die entscheiden sollte, wer als Botschafter nach Imladris reiste. Schon mehrfach haben sich seine Söhne hier lautstark heute gestritten. Hier… war im Arbeitszimmer von Thranduil, wohin sich der König mit seinen Kindern zurückgezogen hatte, um sich ruhig, die Betonung liegt auf ruhig, mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

Aber dies war anscheinend nach dieser stürmischen und regnerischen Nacht schier unmöglich.

Das Heulen des Windes, das Heranplatschen der Regentropfen gegen die Wände und Fenster,…

Einige Bewohner des Waldes wurden durch die Geräusche beim Schlafen „behindert".

So zum Beispiel auch Legolas Thrandulion, der jüngste Sohn des Königs mit seinen 2131 Jahren. Sein mangelnder Schlaf zeigte sich durch die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, das häufige Gähnen und dem verschlafenen Blick. Doch konnte nichts seine herausragende Schönheit verringern. Mit den langen goldenen und gewellten Haaren und den unglaublich schönen blauen großen Augen, ließ ihn das noch jünger und süßer wirken, als ohnehin schon. Er war, auch wegen den goldenen Haaren, die üblicherweise nur unter den Vanyar und nicht den Sindar verbreitet waren, der Stolz des Düsterwaldes. Man nannte ihn schon den „goldenen Prinzen" oder aber auch „Aurelen", was soviel bedeutet, wie „Morgenstern". Er ließ alle Lebewesen, mögen sie noch so traurig sein, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erscheinen und stellte den Gegenpart des Abendsternes dar. Thranduil war, nicht gerade grundlos, besonders stolz auf seinen Jüngsten, was seine Brüder schon des Öfteren neidisch machen ließ, und sich zu gemeinen Aktionen und Bemerkungen hinreißen lassen haben, nur Laerdîr nicht. Er und sein Vater hatten wahrscheinlich gerade wegen all diesen Gründen einen großen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt.

Gerade wollte Legolas seinen Bruder anfahren, doch der mahnende Blick seines ältesten Bruders Laerdîr, Thronerbe des Düsterwaldes, ließ ihn noch verstimmen, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte. Auch Thranduil war der Blick nicht entgangen und blickte fragend und hoffend, dass die Diskussion bald ein Ende haben wird, zu seinem Sohn.

„Also ich finde, dass Legolas alles Recht auf der Welt hat, als Botschafter nach Imladris zu reisen.", seinem Kommentar folgten die Beschwerden der anderen Geschwister:

„Aber er ist doch erst 2131! Er ist noch viel zu jung dafür!"

„Er ist dem ganzen Druck doch gar nicht gewachsen!"

„Das ist gemein! Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr da, und habe meine Freunde besucht!"

„Er wird das gar nicht schaffen! Er ist viel zu schwach und leicht beeinflussbar, er kann das nicht!

„Er ist dafür doch gar nicht geeignet, er muss an einem Konzil teilnehmen, und-"

„JETZT REICHT ES!", Thranduils laute Stimme ließ alle anderen im Keim ersticken, „Es ist meine Entscheidung, wer wann wo hingeht, denn schließlich bin ich nicht nur euer Vater, sondern auch euer König. Wenn ihr meine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren wollt, dann die eures Königs, der habt ihr zu gehorchen. Und wenn ich sage, dass Legolas nach Imladris geht, dann geht er auch. Verstanden soweit?"

Alle nickten, doch Mornion wollte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben, „Aber Adar, ich bin doch viel besser in Diplomatie, und vor allem habe ich Erfahrung. Legolas hat das doch alles nicht, er ist einfach zu jung-"

„Kann es sein, Mornion, dass du mir nicht zugehört hast? Legolas wird nach Imladris reisen; er hat zwar vielleicht noch keine Erfahrung, doch war er genauso gut in Diplomatie wie du…wenn nicht sogar besser. Und nun, geht ihr Sechs. Ich habe noch etwas mit Laerdîr und Legolas zu besprechen.", sagte Thranduil und ließ sich etwas erschöpft in seinen Arbeitssessel sinken. Die sechs Geschwister gingen, wenn auch widerwillig, hinaus, um ihren eigenen Pflichten als Prinzen nachzugehen.

Legolas wartete, bis alle verschwunden waren und ihre Schritte nicht mehr im Gang erschallten und sagte „Ada, warum ich? Hättest du nicht Laerdîr nach Imladris schicken können? Mornion hat doch Recht, ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung in Sachen Diplomatie…Ich mach mich bestimmt lächerlich, und blamiere unsere Familie, und nicht nur unsere Familie, sondern auch den Düsterwald…Ich meine –"

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Legolas. Glaub nicht alles, was unsere Brüder dir sagen. Du hast doch in Diplomatie sehr gut abgeschnitten, und außerdem sollst du doch auch nur die Sindar-Elben im Konzil vertreten. Es besteht nur Anwesenheitspflicht, du musst theoretisch nichts sagen, wenn da nicht noch die Sache mit Gollum wäre.", versuchte Laerdîr seinem kleinen Bruder Mut zu geben.

Jetzt mischte sich auch sein Vater ein: „Er hat Recht, iôn-nin. Du musst ihnen nur von der Flucht dieser Kreatur berichten, und abwarten, was die anderen Völker noch zu sagen haben, und dann darfst du wieder zurückreisen. Es ist also ganz einfach, und vielleicht bereitet dein Bruder dich noch ein bisschen darauf vor, wer weiß?"

„Natürlich mache ich das. Was hältst du davon, Legolas?"

„Ähm…ja…aber ich würde mich noch sicherer fühlen, wenn du mitkommen könntest, gwador."

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass Laerdîrs Pflichten verlegt werden….Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Ihr beide schafft das schon…auch du, Legolas, du brauchst gar nicht so ungläubig zu schauen, du schaffst das, du bist doch mein kleiner Sonnenschein! Und nun, tut, was ihr tun wollt, aber vergesst nicht, dass ihr morgen früh abreisen musst!", sagte Thranduil ermutigend und traurig.

Die Beiden nickten schnell, und gingen in ihre Zimmer, um sich auf die lange Reisen von ungefähr 2 Wochen vorzubereiten.

Keiner sah mehr, wie Thranduil sich dem Fenster zu wandte und den Sonnenaufgang beobachte.

Auch sah niemand, wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunterrollte und er flüsterte:

„Warum mein kleiner Liebling…mein kleines grünes Blättchen…mein kleiner Sonnenschein? Warum musste es ihn treffen? Warum nur?".


	3. Schicksal ?

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, da es noch einige Arbeiten zum Schreiben gab. Aber nun sind endlich die langersehnten Ferien da.

Noch mal kurz zu den Bedeutungen der (neuen) auftauchenden Namen:

Calengaladh - Grünbaum

Galadhion - Baumsohn

Laerdîr - Sommermann

Edhilion - Elbensohn

Handúr - kluges Dunkel

Mornion - schwarzer Sohn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2

Schicksal ?

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages versammelte sich die gesamte Familie des Königs vor den Ställen der Pferde. Fast die gesamte letzte Nacht über haben sich noch Legolas und Thranduil sehr ausführlich über die Strategie des Auftretens bei Elronds Konzil unterhalten.

Und nun standen sie hier, um sich für mindestens 6 Wochen zu verabschieden.

Ein paar Stallburschen kümmerten sich noch um die Pferde der drei königlichen Berater, die die Prinzen begleiten sollten.

Laerdîr und Legolas sorgten derweil dafür, dass ihre Sachen auf den Pferden verstaut waren und überprüften noch schnell ihren Lebensmittelvorrat.

Als alles soweit war, umarmte Thranduil seine beiden Kinder, die ihren Brüdern, kaum merkbar allerdings, nur zunickten. Bevor sie aber los ritten, meinte Thranduil zu seinem Jüngsten, „Pass gut auf dich auf, ja, Legolas? Versprichst du mir das? Ich möchte dich in 6 Wochen hier gesund und munter wieder sehen, verstanden?".

„Ja, ada. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, ich pass schon auf mich auf…und Laerdîr ist ja auch noch da.", sagte Legolas und ging zu seinem Pferd, um aufzusetzen.

Thranduil winkte seinen Ältesten noch einmal zu sich, um ihm zuzuflüstern:

„Pass gut auf ihn auf. Du bist für ihn verantwortlich, das weißt du, ja? Und vermeide bitte Unannehmlichkeiten, denn –"

„Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal auf so einer Reise. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Ada. Ihm wird nichts passieren, ich werde ihn dir heil wiederbringen, egal was passieren mag. Du wirst uns, zusammen, in 6 Wochen wieder sehen. Bis dann, Adar.", unterbrach Laerdîr seinen Vater.

Laerdîr, Legolas und ihre drei Berater ritten im Morgengrauen aus dem Düsterwald in Richtung Imladris. Sie alle hofften, dass sie keinen Spinnen begegnen würden, und schon bald ankamen. Aber keiner von ihnen ahnte auch nur ansatzweise, was für Gefahren noch auf sie zukommen sollten.

Die anderen fünf Brüder gingen, sobald das Gefolge außer Sicht war, zum Trainingsplatz der Krieger, um ihre Fähigkeiten noch ein bisschen zu verbessern.

Nur Thranduil blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen, wo er seine beiden Söhne verabschiedet hatte, um ihnen nachzusehen. Dann ging er aber in sein Arbeitszimmer, doch sollte es noch eine Stunde dauern, bis ein Berater ihn finden würde, und ihn zum Sitzungssaal begleiten würde.

Bis dahin aber, dachte er noch über seine Kinder, vor allem über Legolas, nach.

_Flashback_

_Legolas' Geburt im Jahre 888 im Dritten Zeitalter_

„_AAHHH", schrie Aurîs Lothôl zum unzähligsten Mal in dieser Nacht. Sie war nun mit ihrem siebten Kind schwanger gewesen, und ihr Kleiner, wie sie ihn liebevoll nannte, hatte ihr schon oft das ein oder andere Problem bereitet. So war er zum Beispiel auch sehr trittkräftig…tat es aber nur, wenn er sich über irgendetwas beschweren wollte. Aurîs Lothôl, die Königin des Düsterwaldes, freute sich mit ihren 7297 Jahren sehr stark auf ihr Kind. Für sie alle war es eine riesige Überraschung gewesen, als sie verkündet hatte, dass sie erneut schwanger sei. Ihr Mann wäre beinahe ohnmächtig geworden, ihr Ältester fand sich in einem schockähnlichen Zustand (allerdings nur, weil er sich so freute, noch einen kleinen Bruder zu haben) wieder, und die Anderen waren in einem wirklichen Schockzustand, da sie nicht noch einen lästigen kleinen Bruder haben wollten … vor allem nicht dann, wenn er so war wie Laerdîr, der Mustersohn und Liebling ihrer Eltern._

_Womit aber niemand gerechnet hatte, war, dass das Kind früher auf die Welt wollte als eigentlich vorgesehen. Und das schon einen Monat vor der regulären Geburt. _

_Als eine neue Wehe den Körper von der Königin erschütterte, erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit, als alles noch in Ordnung war. Die Zeit, wo noch nicht der ganze Tag von Streitereien zwischen ihren älteren Söhnen bestimmt war…, denn seit sie dieses unglaublich wundervolle Ereignis verkündet hatte, benahmen sich die fünf jüngeren Brüder des Thronprinzen eigenartig. Nicht nur, dass sie die ganze Zeit über zusammensteckten, (nicht, dass sie das schlecht fand, eigentlich befürwortete sie dies immer, aber hier war es etwas anderes)sondern sich auch noch mit Gleichaltrigen in Meinungsverschiedenheiten verwickelten. Ihr Mann war damals extrem wütend gewesen und hatte ihnen eine lange Strafpredigt gehalten und …_

_Länger konnte sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, denn als eine weitere Wehe sie aufschrieen ließ, musste sie sich vor allem darauf konzentrieren, ruhig weiter zu atmen._

_Ein Assistent des anwesenden Heilers tupfte ihr das schweißnasses Gesicht ab und gab ihr was zu trinken, was sie mehr als dankend annahm._

_Währenddessen warteten Thranduil und Laerdîr draußen vor der Tür ungeduldig auf die Ankunft von Elrond. Aurîs hatte darauf bestanden, dass Elrond ihr letztes Kind auf die Welt bringt. Elronds Frau, Celebrían, und Aurîs waren sehr eng befreundet gewesen, bevor sich Celebrían dazu entschloss, gen Westen zu segeln. So verbrachte sie einige Zeit mit Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor und Glorfindel (, die beide sehr gute Freunde der Familie sind) in Imladris. Arwen war zu dieser Zeit schon in Lorien bei ihren Großeltern. Auch zu denen hatte Thranduils Frau gute Beziehungen; als sie noch kleiner war und ihre Eltern gen Westen fuhren, kümmerten sich Galadriel und Celeborn so um sie, als wäre sie eine Tochter von ihnen._

_Die anderen fünf Geschwister, namentlich Mornion, Handúr, Calengaladh, Galadhion und Edhilion waren zu dieser Zeit auf dem Trainingsplatz und unterhielten sich nebenbei über ihren baldigen neuen kleinen Bruder. Sie wurden allerdings unterbrochen, als ein Diener der Königsfamilie sie dazu bat, ihm zu folgen, da Gäste aus Imladris eingetroffen seien und sie diese begrüßen müssen. Seinen König, seine Königin und seinen Kronprinz konnte er nicht finden, entschuldigte er sich. Sie packten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen in den Thronsaal, indem sie die Gäste offiziell begrüßen mussten._

_Derweil warteten die Gäste aus Imladris auf den König und dessen Familie. Während Elrond ruhig da stand und seinen Söhnen scharfe Blicke à la „Ich-hoffe-ihr-benehmt-euch,-wenn-nicht,-gibt-es-großen-Ärger!" zuwarf, die darüber nur die Augen rollen konnten und sich weiter leise untereinander unterhielten. Glorfindel und Erestor hingegen schauten sich den Thronsaal von ihrem Platz aus genauer an._

_Der Saal ist ein großer rechteckiger Raum, der fast nur aus weißem Marmor besteht. Im Mittelpunkt steht ein großer Brunnen. Drum herum stehen an den Wänden Sitzmöglichkeiten. Überall verteilt, sieht man die grünsten Pflanzen und kleine Bäume, die dem Raum eine gewisse Wärme geben. Sieht man an den Brunnen vorbei nach vorne, so stehen dort die Throne. Diese sind durch eine leichte Erhöhung mit Treppen deutlich hervorgehoben. Alles in allem war der Saal ein perfekter Nachbau von den "Tausend Grotten" Menegroths in Beleriand. 'Oropher hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.', dachte sich Glorfindel._

_Als die schweren Türen des Saales aufgestoßen wurden, drehten sich alle um, um die Eintretenden zu begrüßen. Was sie dort aber sahen…damit hätte niemand gerechnet._

_Nachdem sich Mornion, Handúr, Calengaladh, Galadhion und Edhilion zu Recht gemacht hatten (sprich: in formelle Anziehsachen wechseln und die Haare zurück flechten), machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in den Thronsaal. Unterwegs, hing jeder seinen einzelnen Gedanken nach._

_Niemand geringeres als Galadriel und Celeborn betraten den Saal, hinter den nervös hin- und herlaufenden Wachen. Als die Türen dann wieder geschlossen wurden, begrüßten sie sich und fragten sich nach ihren Befinden. _

„_Wie lange wartet ihr schon? Was ist hier eigentlich los? Normalerweise würde Thranduil doch den ganzen Tag in seinem Arbeitszimmer sitzen und Papiere unterzeichnen. Im Thronsaal ist sonst immer irgendjemand, warum heute nicht?", fragte ein leicht verwirrter Celeborn._

„_Ich weiß es nicht, Celeborn. Jeder und alles wirkt hier irgendwie ein bisschen nervös. Aber warum?", antwortete Elrond. Niemand antwortete ihm und sie verfielen in Schweigen._

„_Das Schicksal erwählt manchmal die unscheinbarsten Personen, aber auch jene, die mehr als scheinbar sind.", sagte Galadriel geheimnisvoll in die Stille._

„_Was meinst du damit?", fragten Elladan und Elrohir gleichzeitig neugierig._

_Bevor Galadriel überhaupt die Chance hatte zu antworten, gingen die Türen ein weiteres Mal auf und herein kamen…_

_Unterdessen warteten Thranduil und Laerdîr ungeduldig vor der Tür des Raumes, indem ihre geliebte Frau und Mutter hinein gebracht worden war. Anfangs durften sie noch drinnen bleiben, als sie dann aber anfingen, die Taten der Heiler in Frage zu stellen, wurden sie achtlos hinaus geworfen. „Und dies, obwohl ich der König bin.", dachte Thranduil grimmig. Er erwartete sehnlichst die Ankunft von Elrond, dem Halbelben, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihn bei seiner Frau ließ. Der König machte sich riesige Sorgen um seine Gemahlin. ER hatte zwar schon sechs andere Geburten miterlebt, aber bei jeder ging es schneller als bei dieser. So kam es Thranduil jedenfalls vor._

_Als die fünf Brüder den Saal betraten, herrschte gespanntes Schweigen. Die Gäste aus Imladris und Lothlorien beobachteten die Eingetretenen und warteten darauf, dass sie etwas sagen._

„_Mae govannen, Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Erestor und Glorfindel. Aber auch ihr, Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel, seit herzlichst gegrüßt.", fing Mornion an._

„_Wir bitten Sie, unsere Verspätung zu entschuldigen, aber mehrere…nun…unerfreuliche…Ereignisse haben den heutigen Verlauf der Dinge verändert.", fuhr Handúr fort._

„_Welche unerfreulichen Ereignisse sind denn geschehen?", fragte Celeborn interessiert._

„_Unsere Mutter, Königin Aurîs Lothôl, ist heute Morgen in die Wehen gefallen. Die Heiler haben sich natürlich so schnell wie möglich und auch so gut wie möglich um sie gekümmert, aber noch ist es nicht geschafft. Unser Vater, König Thranduil, und unser ältester Bruder, Kronprinz Laerdîr, sind die ganze Zeit bei ihr und versuchen sie, in dieser schweren Zeit zu unterstützen.", erzählte Galadhion weiter._

_Indessen betrachteten Elladan und Elrohir die fünf jüngeren Brüder Laerdîrs genauer. Mornion hatte wie seine Mutter pechschwarze Haare und dunkle Augen, die zu seiner hellen Haut einen starken Kontrast herstellten. Handúr hatte ganz blass schimmernde silberne Haare, die von weitem eher weißem Haar glichen. Seine dunkelblauen Augen strotzen, wie bei Mornion, voller Selbstsicherheit und Kälte. Calengaladh hatte ebenfalls dunkle Haare, die von einem dunklen Braunton herrührten. Seine hellen braunen Augen strahlten in diesem Augenblick vor Freundlichkeit und generell hätte niemand gedacht, dass dieser Elb auch sehr unfreundlich und demütigend sein könnte. Galadhion und Edhilion sahen sich unglaublich ähnlich. Beide hatten schwarze, glänzende und nur schulterlange Haare. Während der ältere der Beiden (Galadhion) dunkelblaue Augen hatte, hatte der jüngere dunkelbraune. _

_Laerdîr, der ja in diesem Augenblick nicht anwesend war, hatte mittellange, leicht gewellte, hellbraune Haare und ebenfalls helle Haut. Das auffälligste an ihm waren jedoch seine dunkelgrünen Augen, die ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles verliehen. Auch versprühten sie Freude, Wärme und besonders Lebensfreude. Vom Charakter her, war er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Doch in manchen Situationen, setzte sich das Temperament seiner Mutter in ihm durch._

_Sie alle sind so vollkommen anders als Laerdîr, dachten sich die dunkelhaarigen Zwillinge. _

„_Verständlich. Aber wäret Ihr nun so freundlich, uns zu eurem wartenden Vater und Bruder zu bringen?", fragte Elrond, leicht ungeduldig. _

_Seine Ungeduldigkeit konnte man aber nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushören; er versteckte sie in seinem Inneren._

„_Wenn Ihr es wünscht. Bitte folgt mir.", sagte Calengaladh. Und damit führten die Brüder die Gäste zu dem Gemach ihrer Eltern._

_Während des Zurücklegens des Weges sprach niemand ein Wort. Es herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, was eine Bedrücktheit bei den Gästen auslöste. _

_Im Gemach des Königs und der Königin angekommen, setzten sich die sieben „Kinder" zu dem König und dem Kronprinz in die Sitzecke. _

_Auch Glorfindel und Erestor konnten nicht widerstehen und setzten sich nach der langen Reise auch hin. Nur Celeborn, Galadriel und Elrond standen noch._

_Nun erhoben sich auch Thranduil und Laerdîr, um ihre Gäste entsprechend zu begrüßen._

„_Seid herzlichen Willkommen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr schon so früh angekommen seid. Gar nicht vorstellbar, wenn Ihr später gekommen wäret. Ich bedauere die Umstände, Euch hier so begrüßen zu müssen."_

„_Es gibt nichts zu bedauern, Thranduil. Man kann sich das Einsetzen der Wehen nicht aussuchen.", meinte Galadriel höflich._

„_Ich weiß. Trotzdem wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Ihr Euch erst hättet ausruhen können und Euch anschließend bei einem guten Festessen hättet entspannen können. Nicht wahr?"_

„_Wahrlich, König Thranduil. Nichts ist vergleichbar mit euren Festessen und zwei gewisse „Elblinge" waren sicher gespannt darauf, es zu probieren. Aber alles kann man nachholen, oder?"_

„_Selbstverständlich, Lord Glorfindel. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die zwei Söhne Elronds darauf freuen können."_

_Mit diesen Worten setzten sich alle wieder hin und warteten gespannt auf ein Zeichen, dass das Kind auf der Welt war._

_Elrond stand schließlich auf, in der Hoffnung als Heiler bei der Geburt helfen zu können. Fragend schaute er zu Thranduil, der nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte und meinte, dass er lieber bei den Kindern bleibt und aufpasst, dass sie nicht irgendetwas anstellen. _

„_Elrond, endlich bist du da!", hörte eben genannter, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat._

„_Ja, ich dachte schon, ich komme zu spät. Aber zum Glück haben wir es noch rechtzeitig geschafft.", antwortete Elrond glücklich._

„_**Wir**? Wer hat dich denn alles begleitet? Hattet ihr denn auch einen sicheren Weg? Hat sich niemand ver-„  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal, du musst deine Kraft sparen. Schließlich musst du noch ein Kind auf die Welt bringen!", sagte Elrond geduldig. Er fing an, sie zu untersuchen und erzählte ihr nebenbei, wer noch alles extra für die Geburt ihres Kindes angereist war. _

„_Du hast deine Söhne mitgebracht? Wie wunderbar! Ich habe sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und sie - Was ist los?", unterbrach sie Aurîs selbst. Dann sah sie zur Tür, wo gerade Galadriel und Celeborn eintraten. „Galadriel! Celeborn! Es ist so schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Wo ist Thranduil? Möchte er nicht reinkommen?", fragte sie fröhlich._

„_Er bleibt bei den Kindern. Sie sind schon ganz aufgeregt!", antwortete Celeborn._

_Aurîs lachte laut auf und sagte: "Das ist typisch, aber wahrscheinlich ist Thranduil noch aufgeregter als sie. Aber wer kann ihm das übel nehmen?"_

„_Niemand. Es ist immer etwas ganz besonderes, wenn ein Kind geboren wird. Und es kann schon das Zehnte sein; es bleibt etwas ganz besonderes und wunderbares.", entgegnete Galadriel, "Aber was ist los, Elrond? Du siehst so aus, als wäre dir gerade verkündet wurden, dass es 500 Jahre am Stück regnen wird."_

_Nun schauten die Drei gebannt zu Elrond, der etwas widerwillig und zögernd zu erzählen begann: „Dein Körper ist schon sehr schwach, Aurîs. Ich befürchte, dass…also…nicht…du die Geburt…nicht überleben wirst…Es tut mir Leid!"_

_Bedrücktes Schweigen füllte den Raum bis Aurîs schmerzvoll aufstöhnte. _

„_Bitte bring meinen Kleinen auf die Welt, Elrond. Bitte! Es ist mir egal, ob ich das hier überlebe, aber…mein Kleiner soll leben…er ist etwas Besonderes…bitte!", ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser. Fragend schaute Elrond in die Gesichter von seinen Schwiegereltern, die nur traurig nickten und den Raum verließen._

_Thranduil sah auf als die beiden Herrscher Loriens ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten. Sofort bemerkte er ihr Unbehagen und fragte „Was ist los? Wie geht es ihr?"_

„_Es geht ihr gut und Elrond holt jetzt gleich das Kind auf die Welt. Es ist also alles in Ordnung.", meinte Celeborn beruhigend._

_Thranduil seufzte erleichtert auf und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. _

_Es sollten noch einige Stunden vergehen, bis Elrond das Zimmer betrat. _

_In Elronds Augen schimmerten Tränen und in seinen Armen lag ein winzig kleines Bündel. Sofort sprangen Thranduil, sowie Laerdîr, Celeborn und Glorfindel auf. Thranduil war der erste, der Elrond erreichte und das Neugeborene bestaunte. Doch bevor er sein neues Kind in die Arme nehmen konnte, flüsterte Elrond leise, sodass nur er ihn verstehen konnte: „Geh schnell ins Schlafzimmer… und verabschiede dich von ihr…bevor…los, geh!"_

_Thranduil warf ihm nur einen beunruhigten Blick zu und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Galadriel und Celeborn warfen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf er nur nicken konnte. Traurig wandten sich die beiden dem Fenster zu._

_Erestor und Glorfindel blieben mit den fünf jüngeren Brüdern Laerdîrs und den Zwillingen sitzen und warteten, bis sie einen Blick auf das Kind werfen konnten. Laerdîr stand völlig glücklich neben Elrond und betrachtete sein neues Geschwisterchen. Er schien sein Umfeld gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und überlegte sehr wahrscheinlich, was er später alles mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam anstellen konnte._

_Thranduil ging in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer von ihm und Aurîs und sah sie sofort in dem großen Bett liegen. _

_Ihr schwarzes gelocktes langes Haar war wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet. Auf Thranduil wirkte sie unendlich erschöpft, aber auch unendlich glücklich._

_Gerade hob sie ihren Kopf und bat ihn, zu ihrem Bett zu kommen._

„_Wie geht es dir, Geliebte?", fragte Thranduil._

„_Ganz gut, aber…ich habe nicht mehr länger hier zu verweilen…", antwortete sie traurig._

„_Sag so etwas nicht, hörst du? Alles wird gut, du wirst sehen. Du kannst uns doch jetzt nicht einfach verlassen,…dazu brauchen wir dich doch zu sehr. Aurîs? Hörst du mich? Was ist los?"_

_Auf einmal fielen ihre smaragdgrünen Augen zu, doch im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sie sie wieder. _

_Erschöpft sagte sie: „Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, dann…pass bitte auf meinen Kleinen auf, ja?"_

„_Natürlich pass ich auf ihn auf, aber du wirst das auch machen können. Wie soll er eigentlich heißen? Wir haben uns überhaupt nichts überlegt. Mmh…Hast du eine Idee?"_

„_Goldene Haare und blaue Augen? Oder doch grüne Augen? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, er hat sie nur ganz kurz geöffnet. Ich meine aber, dass sie grün waren."_

„_Es sollte irgendeiner sein, der zu einem Waldelben passt."_

_Aurîs schaute zu der offenen Balkontür, als ein grünes junges Blatt in das Zimmer hinein geweht wurde. _

„_Ein grünes Blatt…blattgrün…nein, Grünblatt…Legolas…Das ist es! Was hältst du davon, Thranduil? Thranduil?"_

_Thranduil schwelgte in Gedanken auf der Suche nach einem passenden Namen für sein Kind. Und als er schließlich „Legolas" hörte, wusste er, dass dieser Name perfekt war. Einfach nur perfekt._

„_Ja, ein wunderbarer Name für ein wunderbares Kind. So soll er heißen…Prinz Legolas Grünblatt aus dem Waldlandreich für die anderen Völker…und Prinz Legolas Thranduilion aus dem Großen Grünwald für das Volk der Elben."_

_Es entstand eine kleine Pause, bis Aurîs wieder genug Kraft zwischenzeitlich geschöpft hatte, um etwas zu sagen, dass später von großer Bedeutung sein würde._

„_Pass auf Legolas auf, ja? Bitte, Thranduil, pass' auf ihn auf. Ihm darf nichts geschehen. Er ist etwas ganz Besondere, etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches. Du wirst es später verstehen. Er hat eine besondere Gabe…und ein besonderes… Schicksal."_

„_Woher willst du das wissen?"_

„_Hast du nicht die Kette gesehen, die er um den Hals trägt? Nein? Es ist nicht meine, falls du das denken solltest. Es ist eine Kette, wie Arwen Peredhel sie hat. Sie trägt den Abendstern stets bei sich. Unser Sohn trägt das Gegenstück: den Morgenstern. Er darf die Kette nie verlieren und…Thranduil…eine alte,…vergessene…Prophezei…ich liebe dich…ich liebe euch alle…sag es ihnen…pass auf ihn auf,…er…ist…_

_unser…kleiner…Sonnenschein…ich werde…euch…vermissen."_

_Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Aurîs aus diesem Leben und schloss zum letzten Mal ihre Augen. Als sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat, wusste sie, dass die Augen ihres Sohnes grün gewesen waren…wie ihre. _

_Sie wusste, dass ihr „Kleiner" später viel würde machen müssen, um sich zu beweisen und um Mittelerde zu retten._

_Sie wusste es einfach. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass er Großes leisten wird. _

_Um seine Familie zu beschützen. _

_Seine Freunde. _

_Einfach alles, was ihm am Herzen liegt._

_Aber auch wusste sie, dass er auf seinem langen und schweren Weg viel leiden würde. Manches zu grausam und zu weit entfernt, um es jetzt schon zu erwähnen. _

_Es war wie eine Art Vision, eine Voraussicht, was ihm alles geschehen wird. _

_Er wird viel leiden. Aber er wird auch das bestehen. Irgendwann._

_Für seine Familie._

_Für seine Freunde._

_Für alles, was ihm am Herzen liegt._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bitte hinterlasst ein Review, ja? Bitte!


End file.
